


The Flower and The Sparrow

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Category: MXM (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), Yuehua Sprouts, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Comedy, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, medieval!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: “Do you think he’ll like me?”“It’ll be fine hyung. You might be stupid, clumsy, and a mumbling idi- ““Woongie, you’re not helping!”“-ot. You’re friendly, nice and kind. Maybe even too kind and I’m sure he’ll like you just fine. And if he doesn’t, we could always hire Seunghyuk-hyung to kill him”





	1. Ahn Hyungseob

“Oh, there you are, Your Highness!” Hyungseob froze from his tracks upon hearing the familiar voice.

“W-woongie! How are you today?” Hyungseob started to panic. Despite the fact that Hyungseob was a prince and Euiwoong was but a servant, Euiwoong had enough guts to scold and hit him and Ahn Hyungseob hated pain.

Euiwoong started to walk towards him, a friendly smile on his face. Though, Hyungseob could sense the obvious irritation radiating from the younger probably from the fact that he sneaked out of the castle…again.

“I was looking for you everywhere, Your Highness” Euiwoong’s words held anger.

“Oh you know! Just playing… around?” Hyungseob’s statement came out more as a question. As if he was asking if it was a good lie. _It wasn’t._

“Your Highness, have you been sneaking out again?”

“Don’t tell Dad!” He didn’t want his parents to find out he sneaked out again. The last time they found out, they freaked out so bad that he was grounded for a month. Being stuck in his room with nothing to do but study was an absolute bore for Ahn Hyungseob.

Euiwoong’s face remained stoic, clearly thinking of telling the king.

“A bag of gold”

Euiwoong didn’t budge.

Hyungseob groaned. “Fine. Two bags of gold”

Euiwoong smiled. “Let me guide you back to your room, Your Highness”

* * *

 

“Oww! Woongie, that hurts!” Hyungseob flinched every time Euiwoong touched his wounds with the cotton soaked with disinfectant.

“What even happened Your Highness? Did you roll around a hill?” Hyungseob only laughed at the question.

“Well in any cases, _please stop._ Don’t sneak out tomorrow, His Majesty will be having guest from the neighboring kingdom”

“What? Why?”

“You have to meet your fiancé”

* * *

 

Hyungseob frowned. He had trouble sleeping last night, like other nights, and now he had to get ready to meet a stranger. His frown deepened at the thought of meeting his fiancé.

He knew nothing about him.

Well, that’s not completely true. When he was younger, much interested in love back, he constantly bugged his mother about the other. He knew that his name was Park Woojin and that he is the same age as him. Also, that he is the cousin of the crown prince, Prince Youngmin.

But aside from that, this Woojin guy was a complete stranger.

“Your Highness? Are you up? You’re supposed to be getting ready, Your Highness” Hyungseob heard Euiwoong from outside his door.

Hyungseob groaned, pulling his blanket over his head. He felt sick from the nervousness from the pit of his stomach. He just wants to sleep and do nothing, was that too much to ask?

He heard a knock.

_Apparently it is._


	2. Ahn Hyungseob

_‘I hate my life’_ Euiwoong let out a sigh of relief after he finally got Hyungseob out of bed. With much difficulty.

 

          Hyungseob kept on mumbling incoherent words that Euiwoong never bothered to understand since it was a habit he had since childhood, as he kept on fixing Hyungseob’s clothes. Clothes that will keep on getting wrinkled, if Hyungseob doesn’t stop fidgeting.

 

          “Your Highness, please stop moving around”

 

          Then he stopped. Hyungseob looked at Euiwoong from the big fancy mirror in front of him. He opened his mouth before closing it shut, as if contemplating on asking something from the younger.

 

          Hyungseob’s head dropped, his gaze on the floor. “Do you think he’ll like me?” his face full of worry.

 

          Euiwoong stared at Hyungseob’s reflection, surprised. He had thought that the older was too much of an idiot to even think, much less worry, of something like that. “Your Hig- Hyungseob-hyung…”

 

          Hyungseob looked at the mirror, staring at Euiwoong. He saw Euiwoong smile, a genuine one; not the stupid, fake, polite smile of his when he serves other nobles.

 

          “It’ll be fine hyung. You might be stupid, clumsy, and a mumbling idi- “

 

          “Woongie, you’re not helping!”

 

          “-ot. You’re friendly, nice and kind. Maybe even too kind and I’m sure he’ll like you just fine. And if he doesn’t, we could always hire Seunghyuk-hyung to kill him”

 

          Hyungseob laughed at Euiwoong’s joke (hopefully it was a joke). Euiwoong was just glad he managed to get rid of the elder’s worries.

 

* * *

 

 

           Hyungseob kept on walking on the long and seemingly endless hallway, Euiwoong tailing behind the prince. He froze as soon as he reached a certain door. He could hear the muffled chatters of the two royal families.

 

          “You’ll be fine Your Highness”

 

          Hyungseob turned to Euiwoong and smiled. “Thanks” Hyungseob quickly entered the room before his courage disappeared.

 

          The courage disappeared more quickly than what Hyungseob had hoped for. He hurriedly walked over his seat, his head ducked. He sat down beside his mother, but not before greeting the other nobles in the room.

 

          “Oh my…I didn’t expect your son to be this shy”

 

          “Ha ha… He’s not usually like this…”

 

          Hyungseob heard his mom, the queen, with he can only assume as Woojin’s mother.

 

_‘Lookuplookuplookuplookuplookup.OkHyungseobyoucandothisjustlookupandgreethim,it’sthatsimpleok-1-2-1-g-No!Ican’tdoit.Okcalmdownalmdown’_

 

          Hyungseob looked up so quickly he thought his neck would snap.

 

          Lucky for Hyungseob, he didn’t have to search around the table for the noble since he sat opposite from him.

 

          Unlucky for him, he knew the guy.

 

          And considering his luck, the other probably recognize him too.

 

          Hyungseob’s snapped back down, giving his full attention to his food. Ears turning red, as he felt the other’s eyes on him.

 

          ‘ _Why him? Out of all people, why does it have to be him?!’_ Hyungseob was internally screaming as he ate the food.

 

          “I’m full” Hyungseob stood up, wanting to get out from his situation.

 

          “Oh, wonderful! Woojin is also done with his food, you should him around the palace” Hyungseob heard his mother.

 

          “But I-“

 

          “No buts Hyungseob. Now be a dear and show your fiancé around”


	3. Park Woojin

          “hhhhhyyyyuuUNNG!!!” Woojin shut his eyes, planting his face in his pillow.

          “Hyung”

          “Hyung!”

          “HYUNG!”

          Woojin groaned. “Go away, Daehwi” he said through his pillow.

          “But hyung! You need to wake up. You need to meet that Yuehua Prince, remember?” Daehwi, Woojin’s cousin, pulled his blanket n hopes to get him up.

          “No”

          “Hyung, quit being a loser and start meeting new people or else you’ll live with only hundreds of cats and die alone”

          “You act like if it’s a ba- Yah, Lee Daehwi” Woojin sat up from upon feeling something cold and wet.

          He glared at his cousin who was holding a cup. Daehwi only grinned.

          “Come on hyung~ You can’t keep your lover boy waiting” Daehwi said in a mocking tone before running out of the room

* * *

 

          Woojin knows him.

          He knew who the prince was.

          Well technically, he doesn’t really _know_ him. He only knows his face. It was sort of hard to forget someone with a bunny face coming straight to you and tackle you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was too short. i wanted to upload something before exams came


	4. Park Woojin

 

          Woojin was in the stable, climbing onto his horse. He planned to leave the castle. Technically, he planned to sneak out, but that part is not really important.

 

          He decided to go to the hour away neighboring kingdom, Yuehua. He was supposed to be there tomorrow but, he knew he wouldn’t be able to explore the kingdom the next day.

 

          Woojin long wanted to see the kingdom with the title of _“The Flowering Kingdom”._ Surprisingly, despite living next to it for nineteen years, he had never stepped foot on it.

 

          When he arrived, he was not disappointed with the sight. With flowers everywhere, the kingdom looked like as if it came straight out of a fairy tale book. He decided to look around the town and leave before sundown, hopefully they won’t know he went missing.

 

* * *

 

         “Here, let me help you” Woojin approached the woman who was trying to push her cart.

 

         “Oh, thank you son. It’s so nice to know that some kids still have some kindness in them” the old lady smiled at Woojin. He started to push the cart on the uphill road.

 

         “I can take care of it here, thank you” the old lady took the cart from Woojin once they reached the top of the slope.

 

         “Get out of the way!” Woojin heard someone yell. But before he could process what was happening, he got tackled to the ground by someone.

 

          And of course, them being on a slope, they fell and roll.

 

         Once on flat ground, Woojin opened his eyes that he didn’t he had closed. He stared at a pair of brown eyes. The boy who tackled him was on top of him.

 

         The boy stared at him before going red, pulling back the hood of his hood. He stood up, running away, disappearing from Woojin’s sight.

* * *

 

          Woojin stared at the prince, curious. The prince, Hyungseob if he remembered correctly, only kept his head down since the start of the meal.

 

          Hyungseob then looked up. Their eyes briefly met, before Hyungseob ducked his head so quickly. _Making Woojin slightly worried if he broke his neck._

 

          Woojin’s eyes went wide, it was the same person who tackled him yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing


	5. Park Woojin

          Woojin alternately look at his food and at Hyungseob, who was looking down at his food and mumbling.

 

         He wondered how he managed to recognized the prince’s face despite only seeing it once, for a few seconds yesterday. He wondered if the reason is because Hyungseob looked like that bunny from the fairy tale book that his mother used to read when he was younger.

 

         Woojin was done eating and smiled at the prince’s adorable pout when his mother was telling him off.

 

* * *

 

          Woojin and Hyungseob were walking down the Royal Garden. Woojin stared at Hyungseob, who was walking in front of him. He found it odd that despite being only an inch taller, Hyungseob seemed so much smaller. _~~And cute.~~_

 

          Hyungseob turned to him, bowing. “I’msosorryfortacklingyouyesterday. Pleasedon’ttellanyone,otherwiseI’llgetgroundedagain.I’msorry!”

 

          It took Woojin a minute to process what Hyungseob said. “It’s alright… I won’t tell anyone” he added.

 

          “But, what were you doing? Rushing like that?” Woojin asked, a little bit curious.

 

          Hyungseob smiled. _‘A flower prince for a flower kingdom’_ Woojin thought staring at Hyungseob.

 

          “I was trying to catch Jung-Jung hyung’s performance” Hyungseob said.

 

          “Jung-Jung… hyung?”

 

          “He’s a super really cool famous graceful dancer in Yuehua!” Hyungseob’s eyes sparkled as he talked enthusiastically about the artist with hand gestures and all that.

 

          “He must be really good with all those praises you’re showering him”

 

          “He is! He has another performance today- I wish I could see it!”

 

           Woojin let out a small chuckle at the hyper of the young boy. Hyungseob was fidgeting from the excitement his body couldn’t hide.

 

          “Should we go see it?”

 

          A small silence. “… you… want to sneak out?”

 

          Woojin shrugged. “You sneaked out once, you can do it again”

 

          Hyungseob gleamed. “Let’s go!” Hyungseob grabbed his hand, dragging him away.

 

* * *

 

          “You sure this is safe?” Woojin asked slightly worried. Woojin was awkwardly trying to support Hyungseob who was climbing up a tree at the very corner of the Royal Garden.

 

          “Yep” Hyungseob plopped himself on a big sturdy branch. “Done these a hundred times”

 

          “Guess, I’ll just have to trust you” Woojin grabbed Hyungseob’s hand, helping himself up.

 

          Woojin sat down next to Hyungseob. “Wow”

 

          “What?”

         

          “What?”

 

          “What ‘Wow’?”

 

          “The view is really pretty, the garden and everything”

 

          Hyungseob laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell Sewoon-hyung that. Come on, let’s go”

 

          Hyungseob reached for the castle walls, then jumping to the other side. Woojin was definitely sure he heard an ‘ow’.


	6. Ahn Hyungseob

          Hyungseob stared at the noble he was helping out.

 

          _‘He looks like a sparrow’_

          Woojin reminded of Hyungseob of the red sparrow he used to take care of when he was a child.

 

          “Wow” Woojin finally sat on the branch.

 

          “What?” Hyungseob stared at him.

 

          “What?”

 

          “What, ‘Wow’?”

 

          “The view is really pretty, especially the garden”

 

          _‘Not just the garden’_

“I’ll be sure to tell Sewoon-hyung that. Come on, let’s go”

 

          After Hyungseob had stuck a perfect landing, at least he liked to think he did, Woojin followed. They quickly ran to the west side of the kingdom where the performance was happening.

 

          “So… which one of them is Jung-Jung hyung?”

 

          “The one with the curly red hair. The blonde is Eunki-hyung”

 

          “…Why is their crew called _Comfy Beds?_ ”

 

          “No idea”

 

          “It looks like a man leaving a man”

 

          There were a couple more performance after that. There was a duet, Woodam and Jinyoung, if Woojin remembered correctly. Then the Eunki guy performed again with six other guys. The final one was all of them singing and dancing, the song was really catchy, Woojin thought. Hyungseob was even mimicking the movements. All in all, Woojin really enjoyed their performance.

 

          By the time Hyungseob and Woojin got out of the tent, the sun was setting.

 

          “Oh no…”

 

          “What? What’s wrong?”

 

          “Come on, let’s go! Before they notice we’re missing!” Hyungseob grab Woojin’s hand, dragging him once again.

 

* * *

 

 

          Woojin and Hyungseob got to the castle quickly, luckily no one noticed them missing.

 

          However, it was time for Woojin to go. Hyungseob, of course, went to see him off.

 

          “So, this is goodbye?” Woojin said dramatically, showing off his cute snaggle tooth.

 

          Hyungseob laughed. “I’ll go visit you next time”

 

          Woojin got in the carriage with his parents. Hyungseob watched the carriage go until he couldn’t see it anymore.

 

          Hyungseob went to his room after, exhausted. He jumped on his bed, wanting to sleep. He closed his eyes thinking of how much fun today was, he smiled.

 

_‘It seems like I’ll get a good night sleep’_


	7. Park Woojin

          “Hello Woojin-nah!”

 

          “Oh! Good evening Youngmin-hyung and Donghyun-hyung. Get off my bed Daehwi” Woojin greeted the three, who were getting comfortable on his bed.

 

          “Why did you tell me off, and not them!”

 

          “Because, unlike you, they will be soon the kings of this kingdom. Also, I still haven’t forgiven you for what you did earlier” Woojin glared a the younger, who in return only smiled sheepishly.

 

          “So, what happened? Tell me everything, don’t leave out any details. Not even the disgusting ones. I want to know everything” Daehwi laid on Woojin’s bed, like a teenage girl waiting for juicy gossip.

 

          “We didn’t do anything disgusting, Daehwi”

 

          “Prude”

 

          “So, what happened them?’’ Youngmin asked.

 

          “Well I met him”

 

          “Duh”

 

          “What did he look like?” Donghyun piped in.

 

          “Err… like a bunny? I guess… We went outside to see a performance crew” Woojin smiled as he recalls the adorableness on Hyungseob’s awestruck face as he watched the performances.

          “Ewww, stop being gay”

 

          “I don’t want to hear that from you Daehwi” Woojin threw the pillow at the younger.

 

* * *

 

 

          “Hyung!”

 

          “Go away Daehwi”

 

          “But it’s important this time”

 

          “For the last time Daehwi, I’m not going to Prince Minki’s birthday”

 

          “Why not?! Jinyoung-hyung, Jihoon-hyung, and Samuel will be there! Also, it’s not that it’s- “

 

          “Hi Woojin” Hyungseob’s head popped out of the doorframe.

 

          Woojin finally looked up from the papers he was reading, staring at the grinning Hyungseob who stood beside Daehwi.

 

* * *

 

          “Sorry about Daehwi. He probably talked your ear off…”

 

          “I don’t mind, it’s nice to talk to someone like me. Now I know how annoying I am” Hyungseob grinned at him.

 

          “…I don’t think you’re annoying” Woojin murmured in a trance in a trance.

 

         “What did you say?” Hyungseob and Woojin walked on the castle grounds.

 

        “Nothing… I just- What are you doing here?” Woojin hastily replied breaking out of his trance.

 

        Hyungseob laughed and tilted his head slightly “Why? Do you not want me here?”

 

       “Wha- No! I mean- I- I’m just- “

 

       Hyungseob laughed even more “Kidding! Your mom sent a letter to me to see you. Apparently, you have been cooping in your room all week?”

 

      “Yeah just studies you know? Government and economics and all that stuff”

 

      “I do know, which is why I brought this” Hyungseob shook the basket he was carrying, waving it at Woojin’s face.

 

      “What’s that?”

 

     “Food”

 

    “I think I’m in love”

 

    “That’s so typical of you men”

 

    “You’re a guy too you know”

 

    “Yeah. Can we eat outside?”

 

    “You want to sneak out?”

 

    Hyungseob smiled at him. “As a good friend once said, I quote, _‘You sneak out once, you can do it again’_ “

 

    Woojin grinned back. “Let’s go” He grabbed Hyungseob’s hand leading him the way.

 

* * *

 

   “And the cellar leads to where?” Hyungseob held his basket as if a weapon to hit anything that will come out of the dark path.

 

   “The old stable. That’s where the old horses are now. There’s no one there except the one caretaker, who never bothers to tell me off” Woojin stretched his hand holding the lamp.

 

   Hyungseob only nodded.

 

   “Almost there” Woojin sped up a little, opening an old door.

 

    Hyungseob caught up, following Woojin through the exit.

 

   “Good day Sir” Woojin and Hyungseob jumped at the voice.

 

   “Uh…. Hello Yongbin-ssi” Woojin greeted back the caretaker.

 

   “We’ll get going now” Woojin grabbed Hyungseob’s hand, leading him to town.

 

   “Sorry for the intrusion!” Hyungseob quickly bowed to the older.

 

   “So, where do you want to go?” Woojin asked when they got to town.

 

   “Hmmm…. You pick!”

 

   “What?”

 

   “Last time, I got to go where I want to go. You should too”

 

   “You sure? Mine might seem boring to you”

 

   “I’m sure nothing is ever boring in BNM”

 

* * *

 

   “You sure this is safe?”

 

    “Of course, I am. _Been here a thousand times”_

    Hyungseob seemed a bit calmer now. Even looking over the cliff, staring at the sea below.

    “Is this the part where I betray you, and pushed you off the cliff?” Woojin asked jokingly, sitting beside Hyungseob.

    “Do that and I’ll drag you with me”

 

    “I’m an excellent swimmer”

 

    “Not during January, you won’t be”

 

    “Let’s just eat”

 

* * *

  **Extra:**

 

          “Youngminnie, what are you thinking about?” Donghyun slithered his arms around Youngmin’s waist.

 

          “Woojin said he went outside with the prince”

 

          “And?”

 

          “You think they were even allowed to go out? I heard that Yuehua’s king is really protective of his son, never letting him leave the castle”

 

          “Are you saying that they sneaked out?”

 

          “I mean…”

 

          “God, they’ll be a handful when they get married”

 

 


	8. Ahn Hyungseob

          “Good evening, Hyungseob”

 

          “Good evening, Dad” Hyungseob sat with his family, beginning to eat the food.

 

          “How is Woojin?” his mother asked.

 

          “He’s doing fine-“ Hyungseob momentarily stopped, swallowing his food. “Just stressed from work”

 

          “You should be like that” his father said. “Work rather than play all day”

 

          “Yeah, yeah, whatever” Hyungseob quickly finished his food, wanting to rest rather than get another lecture.

 

          “Hey Dad?”

 

          “Hmm?”

 

          “Minister Fan is right, we should let the Daybreak caravan in. It’ll strengthen the relations with Pledis”

 

          His father seemed visibly shocked, he didn’t expect his son to be listening during court meetings considering he kept staring at the window the entire time.

 

          “Don’t look so surprised Dad, a ruler should learn to control his expression”

 

          Seeing his Dad’s face made Hyungseob grinned, satisfied, he went to his room for rest.

          “Who?”

 

          “Prince Jihoon, Your Highness” Euiwoong politely answered.

 

          “Why do I need to go?”

 

          “Because Yuehua and Slate had good diplomatic relationship for years. And it would be rude to not attend”

 

          “Then how come he never attended any of mine? Shouldn’t diplomacy work both ways?”

 

          “You would know they have been attending if only you haven’t been sneaking out every single occasion”

 

          “Then how come I only get to go now? I’m sure this isn’t his first birthday”

 

          “His Majesty said you lack etiquette”

 

          “Couldn’t you have put it in a nice way?”

 

          “Your Highness values honesty”

 

          “What’s he like?”

 

          “To who are you referring, Your Highness?’’

 

          “You know, the Jihoon guy”

 

          “Please refrain from calling Prince Jihoon that” Euiwoong warned, though he doubts he would ever do that.

 

          “Well?”

 

          “I’ve only ever heard rumours of the prince. The maids who had seen him described him as an _ethereal beauty_. The palace guards however told me to imagine a _chubby pink ball with a face_ ”

 

          “…So, he’s a chubby pink ball with an ethereal face?”

 

          “Again rumours” Euiwoong realize how ridiculous it sounded when put that way.

       

* * *

 

         

          “Hyungseob!” Hyungseob turned around to see Woojin, he saw him walking towards him.

 

          “Woojin-nah” Hyungseob waved at him like he hadn’t seen him in years despite the fact that they’ve been seeing each other every week for months now.

 

          “You’re not sick this time”

 

          “Sick?”

 

          “Every time Jihoon’s birthday comes around, you’re never there. Your father always said you were sick”

 

          “Oh yeah…What about you? Why are you here?”

 

          “Remember the time I told you about my best friend?”

 

          “You mean the time you double sneak attack Minhyun-hyung?”

 

          “Yeah, that. The best friend is Jihoon”

 

          “Oh! Well do you know where he is? My Dad told me to bring this gift for him”

 

          “Come on, I’ll introduce you to him” Hyungseob followed Woojin. He had never been to Slate before, if he tried to go alone he’d surely be lost.

 

          “So, what’s Prince Jihoon like? I’ve only heard of him from Euiwoong and he only heard it from the palace workers”

 

          “What did he tell you about Jihoon?” Hyungseob saw curiosity from Woojin’s eyes.

 

          “…Umm… to summarize what they said, a chubby pink ball with an ethereal face?” Hyungseob questioned his sentence.

 

          Woojin laughed from the description “You mean- haha- a jigglypuff?”

 

          “A jigglypuff?”

 

          “It’s a character from Slate’s fairytale. A being that’s round, chubby, cute and pink” Woojin explained.

 

          “-Though Jihoon is not really chubby anymore, he’s been losing weight” Woojin added. Hyungseob felt that Woojin seemed a bit sad about it.

 

          “Woojin-hyung! Hyungseob-hyung! You guys are late!” Hyungseob looked around to see Daehwi waving at them.

 

          “Hi Daehwi” Hyungseob waved back at him.

 

          Hyungseob and Woojin walked towards Daehwi. Hyungseob noticed that there are other guys in the area.

 

          “What? Did you guys go on a date or something?”

 

          “Shut up, Jihoon”

 

          “Good day, I wish you a happy birthday Prince Jihoon”

 

          “Just call me Jihoon, thank you for the gift”

 

          “Then please call me Hyungseob”

 

          “Hyungseob I didn’t know that you were coming”

 

          “Oh, hello Minhyun-hyung”

 

          “Not sick this time?”

 

          “Err... yes”

 

          “I heard that you let the Daybreak caravan in, despite some circumstances. I appreciate that”

 

          “No problem hyung”

 

          “So, you’re the fiancé?”

 

          “You got a problem with that?”

 

          “Geez Woojin, I was just asking. Not like I’m gonna steal him from you”

 

          “Shut up Seongwoo-hyung”

 

          “Though, if I did, it would be effortless; with my beauty and all”

 

          “Hi Hyungseobbie, I’m Daniel. That’s my husband Seongwoo”

 

          “Daniel? As in Knock’s Daniel?”

 

          “Sounds like someone’s a fan”

 

          “Sungwoon-hyung you’re late. Were you taking tiny steps coming here? I’m not surprise though…”

 

          “Shut up, you gigantic brat”

 

          “Hey!! Wassup!!!”

 

          “Jaehwan, shut up you’re disturbing others”

 

          “You can’t control me Minhyun-hyung!”

 

          “Yah! At least introduce yourself to Hyungseob. Don’t be rude. I’m Jisung by the way”

 

          “Hello hyung”

 

          “You guys quit that!”

 

          “Sorry about them”

 

          “It’s nothing Mr.…”

 

          “Jinyoung. Hello prince Hyungseob”

 

          “Just Hyungseob is fine”

 

          “We’re always a bit rowdy when we get together”

 

          “I can see that”

 

          Hyungseob watched as Jihoon and Woojin teamed up to attack Seongwoo while Daniel was eating. Guanlin was harassing Sungwoon. Jisung and Minhyun was trying to control Jaehwan. Daehwi tackled Jinyoung to ground.

 

* * *

 

**EXTRA:**

 

          “Yah Jonghyun-nah, where did Minhyun go?” Dongho asked, looking around the crowd.

 

          “I think he’s with Sungwoon and the others” Jonghyun handed the gifts to a maid.

 

          “Should we go look for him and greet prince Jihoon too?” Aaron piped in after finishing a conversation with Slate’s King.

 

          “JAEHWAN GET AWAY FROM THOSE BARS!!!”

 

          “YOU CAN’T STOP ME MINHYUN-HYUNG!!!”

 

          _“Just jump, we don’t care!”_

 

          “…ow”

 

          “I think Minhyun’s doing just fine” Minki dragged Jonghyun to the buffet.  


	9. Ahn Hyungseob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying I had to type this out 3 times already why is the wifi so slow TT

          “Hyungseob”

 

          “Five more minutes” Hyungseob turned away, burying his face in the pillow.

 

          “Awww, he’s so cute”

 

          “Shut up! You’re gonna wake him up”

 

          “You would have think that was the objective”

 

          “How come Guanlin becomes suddenly fluent when he’s being savage?”

 

          Hyungseob opened his eyes, staring at Woojin’s.

 

          “What’s going on?” he rubbed his eyes blinking at them.

 

          “Come on let’s go! Daehwi forced him up.

 

          “Go? Go where?”

 

          “Shouldn’t he change clothes first?”

 

          “I don’t know, Woojin seems to really like Hyungseob’s cute pajam- Ow!”

 

          “Quit it”

 

          “You’re wrong Jihoon-hyung”

 

          “To think Daehwi is acting serious for once”

 

          “I wholeheartedly bet that Woojin-hyung would prefer for Hyungseob hyung to change while he’s watch- ow!”

 

          “Jinyoungie can you please tell me what’s going on?” Hyungseob asked, fully awake. His ears were red from Daehwi’s comment.

 

          “We’re planning to go out”

 

          “Where are the others?” Hyungseob scanned the room.

 

          “Jisung hyung and Minhyun hyung would nag and tell us off”

 

          “Jaehwan hyung and Seongwoo hyung would be too loud and get us caught”

 

          “And Daniel hyung and Sungwoon hyung doesn’t care and prefers to sleep”

 

          “Let’s go?”

 

          “Can I change first?”

 

          “Sure. Come on Woojin hyung, don’t be a perv”

* * *

 

 

          “So, what’s the plan?”

 

          “You mean you don’t have a plan?!”

         

          “Shh! You’ll wake someone up!”

 

          “At this rate were gonna wake everyone up”

 

          “Hey Jihoon, do you guys have a ladder?”

 

          “We’re not doing that Hyungseob”

 

          “Worth a shot”

 

          “Forget it”

 

          “What? What are you talking about?”

 

          “He wants to use a ladder as a bridge to the balcony and the wall”

 

          “How did you even know that?”

 

          “He told me once”

 

          “Did it work?”

 

          “Nah, he broke his leg”

 

          “Oh, so that’s what happened”

 

          “We still could have done it”

 

          “No”

 

          “What were you even doing?”

 

          “Sneaking out”

 

          “You’ve done this before?”

 

          “Apparently he did. _A hundred times_ already”

 

          “Why are you two snickering?”

 

          “Nothing”

 

* * *

 

 

          “I didn’t even think that we were ever going to get out”

 

          “Jihoon hyung why do you look so upset?”

 

          “You!” Jihoon dramatically pointed at Woojin. “How did you even know that secret passage when I didn’t?! You don’t even live here”

 

          Woojin shrugged. “I bet every castle has one. Kings be thinking they’re being sneaky and shit”

 

          “It would be quicker if we did the ladder plan” Hyungseob grumbled.

 

          “Come on! We only have two hours before the sun rises, let’s go!” Daehwi ran to town as others followed suit.

 

          “Woah! A performance crew” Hyungseob stared in awe, seeing the big tent and the people going in.

 

          “What kind of performance happens at 3 am?”

 

          Hyungseob tried to read the name of the crew, staring at in confusion.

 

          “It says _‘Yixing’s Students’_. It’s in Chinese” Guanlin explained.

 

          “Whatever, let’s go watch it” Jihoon dragged Guanlin in.

 

          “Come on Jinyoungie!”

 

          “Let’s go Woojin, before they ran out of seats.

 

          The group of friends sat somewhere in the middle, perfect view for the performance.

 

          “Isn’t that-“

 

          “Jung-Jung hyung!”

 

          “Who?”

 

          “Daehwi stop thirsting over them”

 

          “I can’t help it! They’re grinding the floor!”

 

          “That guy looks suspiciously like Minister Fan”

 

          “Must be your imagination”

 

          “Yeah! How silly of me. There’s no way Minister Fan would ever know how to rap like that”

 

          “That guy is spinning like a tornado”

 

          “Mingjun?”

 

          “You know him Guanlin?”

 

          “He’s famous in Taiwan…”

 

          “Damn… that guy is spitting fire with his rap”

 

          “That one guy who did magic tricks though”

 

          “Jajalajajajajalaja. Jajalajajajajalaja”

 

          “It’s catchy”

 

          “Are they actually singing a remix version of PPAP?”

 

          “Kings”

 

          “This song is ridiculous…”

 

          _“Hey you, he you. Hey pick me-“_

“Ei Ei- Oh my God I’m sorry”

“It’s alright Hyungseob”

 

          “Damn their center is hot”

 

          “I know right”

 

          “Hyungseob how could you?!”

 

          “What?”

 

          “You’re not allowed to thirst after someone because you’re engaged already”

 

          “What about Daehwi?”

 

         "I'm not engaged to anyone?" Daehwi looked at Hyungseob, confused

 

          “Then what’s Jinyoung?” Daehwi and Jinyoung both turned red.

 

          “I’m- I’m not- I mean we’re not” Daehwi stammered.

 

          “Oh…” Hyungseob realized. “I didn’t know you were such a wimp Daehwi”

 

          Jihoon bursted out laughing “I’ve been telling him that in forever”

 

* * *

 

 

          “You should confess too you know” Hyungseob was surprised by Jinyoung’s voice.

 

          “What do you mean?” Hyungseob avoided eye contact with the noble.

 

          “You know exactly what I mean”

 

          “But what if he rejects me?!”

 

          “I don’t think he will”

 

          “You think so?”

 

          Jinyoung hummed. “I know so”

 

          “…well… then. Wish me luck”

 

* * *

 

 

Extra:

 

          “It’s that kid again…” Zhengting peered into the crowd.

 

          “Who?” Zhou Rui tried to take a look.

 

          “Him” Zhengting pointed at Hyungseob in the crowd. “He watched a lot of my performances”

 

          “You mean when you were at Comfty Beds?” Yanchen piped in.

 

          “A fan? Anyway, get ready, we’re next” Xukun arranged his hair and straighten his clothes.

 

          “But did you see that guy beside him? He was thirsting over Kunkun” Ziyi joined the conversation.

 

          “Almost everyone thirsts over him…” Zhengting muttered.

 

          “Next group PPAP!” Siqi yelled after the Dance to the Music performance.

 

          “Hey Mingjun, are you alright? You’re too quiet” Xingjie asked.

 

          “Huh? Yeah I’m alright gege… just thought I saw someone I knew…”

 

          “Hmm? What was that?”

 

          “Nothing ge”

 

          “But did you guys saw that bunny guy hit the sparrow guy when copying the choreo?” Wenjun asked.

 

          “Bunny? Sparrow?” Yanlei asked.

 

          “They looked like one” Wenjun shrugged.

 

          “Hamster” Bu Fan poked Quanzhe’s cheeks.

 

          “Quit that gege!”

 

          “Can someone tell me why does Chengcheng looks like he’s about to have a heart attack?”

 

          “…why the fuck is His Highness even here?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to Nine Percent!!!!!!!
> 
> but where my Seunghyuk Yuehua?


	10. Ahn Hyungseob

          “Ow! Woongie, that hurts!” Euiwoong carefully placed the bandages on Hyungseob’s fingers.

 

          “Why were you even sewing?... honestly giving me more work than necessary…” Hyungseob yelled as Euiwoong tugged the bandages.

 

          “But it’s the Festival next week”

 

          Euiwoong looked confused. “Since when have you cared for the festival? You’ll just sneak out again to see that performance crew”

 

          “…I won’t this time…” he mumbled.

 

          Euiwoong stared at the prince “…Your Highness”

 

          “Hmm?”

 

          “Are you trying to impress Sir Woojin?”

 

          “W-Wha- No! Why would?!- I will never!” Hyungseob turned red.

 

          “Rather than sewing why don’t you knit him a scarf? It still should count as weaving”

 

          “It does?”

 

          “Yes, Your Highness” Euiwoong lied. He doesn’t really know, and he would prefer for Hyungseob to not bleed to death with sewing. _‘That would be just a sad way to die’._

 

* * *

 

 

          Hyungseob cracked his fingers, examining his work.

 

          The scarf was black, complementing his hair. It was simple and little design- _he could barely saw much less knit_ – except for a small red sparrow on one of the ends -his cousin, Cheng Xiao helped him with that one- that simply reminded him of Woojin.

 

          “Cool scarf!” Hyungseob jumped at the voice, hiding his scarf in his bag.

 

          “Daehwi! You’re here already!” Hyungseob shoved his bag underneath his pillow.

 

          Daehwi decided not to press matters. “Woojin-hyung is still talking with king. Jinyoung-hyung and Jihoon-hyung will arrive later on, they live far away after all. Also, thanks for the invitation! These seemed so much fun!!” Hyungseob laughed at his energy and the two chatted animatedly while waiting for Woojin and the others

 

* * *

 

 

          “Ah! There you guys are” Hyungseob saw Jihoon walking towards them, behind him was Jinyoung and Guanlin.

 

          “Jinyoungie! What took you so long?” Daehwi ran up to Jinyoung, hugging him.

 

          “Do you know how hard it is to be third wheeling this lovey-dovey couple?! It’s disgusting!” Hyungseob looked down to the ground, staring at the tiny flowers beneath him. He felt his ears go hot.

 

          “About time you guys got here” Woojin stood up, dusting his pants.

 

          “Come on let’s go to town” Woojin helped Hyungseob up, then walking to the tree.

 

          “Hey dumbass the gates that way”

 

          “Hyungseob’s not allowed to go outside, we’re sneaking out”

 

          _“…seriously, how many times have they done this?!”_

 

* * *

 

 

          “What’s that?” Guanlin pointed at the massive crowd.

 

          “Oh, those are mass weddings”

 

          “Hey!” Jihoon nudged Woojin. “You and Hyungseob should be the- Ow! Hyungseob!”

 

          “You’re wrong hyung” Jinyoung butted in the conversation.

 

          “Again?”

 

          “Since Hyungseob-hyung is a prince, he’ll need a grander wedding than this”

 

          “True”

 

          “Jinyoungie look! They’re selling cute shirts, let’s buy some!” Daehwi practically dragged Jinyoung away. Hyungseob managed to catch Daehwi conversing with Jihoon using mere eye contact. He had a slight thought of what they were doing.

 

          “Look Guanlin, they’re selling dim sums there”

 

          “But I don’t wa-“

 

          “Let’s go Guanlin!”

 

          _‘I knew it’_ Hyungseob gripped his bag.

 

          “Should we just walk around?” Hyungseob happily nodded.

 

          They kept on walking around till they reach the outskirts of town. They sat on the ground beneath a tree for some shade.

 

          Suddenly Woojin started to laugh. “What? What’s funny?” Hyungseob stared at him in confusion ~~and pure adoration~~.

 

          “I just realized that this is where we first met” Woojin grinned at him.

 

          _‘God that snaggletooth’_

“Hey Woojin?”

 

          “Hmmm?”

 

          Hyungseob handed him the scarf in his bag, carefully folded “Here”.

 

          “Thanks Hyungseob! This looks neat. I -ah- sorry, I didn’t that it was- I didn’t even got you anything”

 

          “It’s fine! It’s not that important really! I mean- I- You’re the only one I gave a gift anyway- I mean. No! I just- Ahh!” Hyungseob screamed, hoping to clear his head.

 

          _‘Just confess Hyungseob. Confessconfessconfess’_

“Are you oka-“

“I love you Park Woojin!” He yelled.

 

          He stared at him looking for a reaction. Woojin seemed to be taken back before smiling softly.

 

          _“I love you too Ahn Hyungseob”_

           

 

 

 

**END**

 

  

 

    


	11. Extra

         “Hello!” Youngmin waved at Euiwoong. “Euiwoong, right?”

 

          Euiwoong bowed. “Yes, Your Highness?”

 

          “Have you seen Woojin? We’re suppose to make a list of invitations”

 

          Euiwoong shook his head. “I’m afraid not Your Highness. I was also looking for His Highness Hyungseob. He was supposed to visit the seamstress today”

 

          It took the two a few moments for the gears to the gears to click in their place.

 

          _“Oh Goddammit”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first attempt on a series, I'll try to update regularly
> 
> Edit:  
> Guys talk to me on twitter. I want friends uwu  
> @Mhei05135739


End file.
